Hamsters, Atobe, oh my!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Shishido and Gakuto pitch in to buy Atobe a hamster for his birthday. Oh no! What if it turns into an Atobe Jr?


Hamsters, Atobe, Oh my!

Ah, I dedicate this to my dear hamster! Happy birthday you cute little thing! (Also, happy birthday Atobe! I'm actually writing ya one! Well, I actually planned to write this since JUNE.)

* * *

Atobe walked to the surprisingly empty tennis courts. He looked around. Where was everyone? Today was his birthday! Why isn't there anyone here talking about how great it is to be him and such? Where were the screaming fan girls? Wait; take the fan girls part out. Atobe _certainly_ wouldn't want fan girls to ruin the day. 

A scowl formed on the boy's face. "How dare they forget Ore-sama's birthday..." He uttered under his breath. "Probably planning Oshitari's birthday as we speak."

"Atobe-san, happy birthday." Hiyoshi greeted from behind. "I-I tried to find you a good present, so... here you go. I guess." He handed Atobe a box wrapped in gold (the shinny ones) paper, because _everyone_ knows Atobe likes gold!

Atobe raised a brow. If this was a gekokujyou thing again, he would tell Kabaji to burn it later. He opened the box, after _neatly_ removing the wrapping (meaning he peeled the tape off), and found a box that says, "Amaze your friends! One hundred magical tricks and more! (on the fine print, as Atobe can read says, "By Niou Masaharu, don't sue or I'll blackmail)" Atobe looked at Hiyoshi's direction, but the other boy already ran off. "What a weird boy..." Atobe said to himself.

"Atobe-san," Choutaro said. "Happy birthday, for your birthday, I'm giving you a..."

"Laptop?" Atobe answered for him.

Choutaro gave Atobe a look. "Eh? How did you know I was going to say that, Atobe-san?"

Atobe sighed. "You have Gakuto and Shishido one, Ore-sama should know, Choutaro."

"OI, OI, you should see our present for you, Atobe." Shishido said. "It would make Choutaro's and Hiyoshi's gifts super lame. Trust me. Oh, and no offense Choutaro."

Gakuto ran from behind. "Come on! The stuff's too much for me to carry!" He shouted at Shishido.

Atobe looked at the two in question. Too big? Had they given Atobe a giant gift? "Ore-sama is interested to see what you have given him." He smirked. Maybe it was a giant statue about him!

Gakuto and Shishido ran off, and a couple of minutes later, they came with a small box. Behind them, was Oshitari holding on to the random junk. "Tell me again, _why_ I'm holding the boxes?" Oshitari asked as he struggled on his next step.

"Because, " Gakuto smiled. "You think I'm too adorable to do this myself!"

"..." Oshitari just put the stuff down. "You owe me, Gakuto." He faced Atobe and said, "Happy birthday, Atobe, I guess these things counts as a birthday present..."

Atobe looked at the boxes. OK... maybe they were _building_ the statue in front of him to show their love for him!

The box Shishido was carrying had holes. "Oh no, little guy, you better _not_ be biting another hole in that box!" He said.

OK... maybe Shishido and Gakuto bought them a puppy... for his other pet dog! Of course, why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Here ya go, Atobe, this is for your birthday. Gakuto and I pitched in to buy him." Shishido said as he handed Atobe the small box.

"Oh, and his name is Chewy!" Gakuto added. "We named him."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "_You_ named him." He sighed. "Who in the right mind would name a _hamster_ Chewy?!"

"Jiroh would!"

Atobe looked at the box. It was a simple box with a tag on it that says, "To Atobe." It looked much like a cake box, but we _all_ know that you can't eat it... right? He opened it and almost dropped the box and screamed like a little girl. Inside was a RAT! A RAT! "The... the two of you gave Ore-sama a _rat_?!" Atobe cried. "A _rat_?!"

"Nice, Atobe's scared of rodents." Gakuto said as he continued to smirk. "I think we made a right choice to choose hamsters, Shishido."

Shishido nodded. "Agreed, Gakuto, agreed."

"And besides, Atobe," Gakuto said. "It's a _hamster_ not a rat! A cute cuddly little hamster!" He scooped the hamster out and started petting him along with saying something along the lines of, "Good hamster, scaring Atobe was good! Good Chewy!" It was a scary sight to behold... I mean, who would want to see a third year student speak baby to a HAMSTER?

"Oi, oi, remember why you named him Chewy, Gakuto." Shishido warned.

"Oh, yeah... I reme-- OW! Bad Chewy! You don't bite me!" Gakuto scolded the hamster who was biting Gakuto's thumb. "Chewy! Listen to me! No biting me!"

Atobe looked at the hamster. The hamster stopped biting Gakuto's thumb and looked at Atobe back. Atobe could see that the hamster had black fur, very dark fur. Chewy also had black eyes, dark black beady eyes. His underside was white, a snowy color. His little pink nose was twitching around. "He's not that bad, but Ore-sama still doesn't like him."

Gakuto put Chewy back in the box and said, "Here's the rest of his junk, take care of him ok? If he dies, you're paying for the funeral." He handed Atobe the box and left with Oshitari. "Wait up, Yuushi! That bite _hurt_!"

Atobe brushed his hair away from his face and shrugged. How hard can owning a hamster be? He went to the locker rooms and started to make Chewy's home. Once he was finished, he decided to name Chewy something _besides_ Chewy. He studied the Chewy as he ran around the cage exploring the new area he was in. "Hmm... maybe I should call him Sanada--- wait, why am I thinking of Sanada?!" Atobe quickly shook his head and thought up another one. "Atobe Jr.? No, Robert Hooke, the guy who discovered cells? No, Chewy doesn't seem that smart..." He saw the hamster look at Atobe, as if understanding him. At the end, Atobe decided not to name him.

The hamster ran around to find the water bottle. He went to the bottle. Atobe could see the hamster's little tongue lick the small sphere that was containing the liquid. It was some what cute. His little arms were going up and down. Now, Atobe could see that Chewy's fur was so odd. Black and white. After Chewy was done with the water, he licked his pink paws and started to clean himself. He looked like he was brushing his hair, then he licked his sides. Atobe wished so badly that Oshitari or someone would bring him a camera...

A Few Hours Later... 

"Yo Atobe, how do ya like Chewy?" Gakuto asked as he entered the locker rooms with Shishido and Jiroh.

"Sugee! Atobe really gotten himself a hamster!!" Jiroh bounced around excitedly. "Can I see him, Atobe? Can I?" He begged. "I wanna pet Chewy!!"

Atobe sighed. "Fine Jiroh." He opened the metal cage and carefully scooped out Chewy. He gave the hamster a little pat on the back and handed it to Jiroh.

Jiroh was smiling all the way when he finally got a hold of Chewy. He looked at Chewy, Chewy looked back. The hamster licked his nose. "Oh my gosh Atobe! Your hamster is sooooo cute!! I wish I had one!" He pet the hamster who in return, licked Jiroh's hand as he pet him.

Atobe coughed. "Ore-sama wants _Chewy_ back, please." Jiroh whined about it, but finally gave Chewy back. Atobe pat the black hamster on the back. He sat down, still with Chewy in his hands, and started to pet him even more. Chewy decided to jump off Atobe's hand and to his stomach. Atobe didn't mind, he continued to pet the hamster. Chewy squeaked a bit and then bit Atobe... in the stomach.

"Ouch! Chewy, you cannot bite Ore-sama!" Atobe pulled Chewy off of him and put Chewy back in the cage, but Chewy had other ideas. Chewy, using his awesome hamster skills, bit Atobe's hand again and jumped off the cage. He made his way down the table back to Jiroh. The hamster climbed up the boy's pants. "Hehe, that tickles, Chewy!" Jiroh laughed.

"...That hamster is a pervert." Shishido whispered to Gakuto, who nodded in agreement. "Let's get, Gakuto!" The two snuck their way out.

"Stop it Chewy, climb out of Jiroh's pants this instant!" Atobe scolded the hamster.

"Ano, Atobe... Chewy is kinda perverted now... get him out of my pants, please!!!" Jiroh cried. "Wahhh!!! I don't want to have hamster babies!! Wahhhh!!!" Jiroh must be _totally_ forgetting that men can't give birth, and hamsters and humans can't mate...

"Don't worry Jiroh, Ore-sama will get him out of your pants!" Atobe said even though he had _no_ idea how.

Jiroh squirmed around. "That's it!" He pulled his pants off. "Get outta of my pants!" He ran around with the poor hamster _still_ in his pants.

Atobe ran around _trying_ to catch Jiroh. "Come back here Jiroh, so Ore-sama could help you!!"

In the bushes stood Niou Masaharu, trickster, snapping photos with his apprentice, Kirihara, who was video taping.

"Hehe, good job Haru." Niou whispered. "You're such a good blackmail getter... "

"Senpai, I still wonder why you call him Haru..." Kirihara mumbled.

"WAHHH!!!! GET HIM OFF!!!" Jiroh bawled.

"Ore-sama commands you to stop running!"

* * *

Fin.

Again, happy birthday my dear sweet hon! ...I mean my hamster, really.


End file.
